1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical receptacles, especially to a electrical receptacle terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical receptacles/outlets include terminals for receiving terminals of an inserted plug. Over time and with repeated use, the terminals may lose their ability to firmly hold the terminals of the plug due to permanent deformation.